Paparazzi
by That.one.sasusaku.fangirl
Summary: The writers of konoha daily are running out of things to write about in this era of newfound peace, however Haruno Sakura's love life may just be the thing that the reporters needed. Rated T for now, I might push it up later, depends on what you guys think I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Paparazzi

\- AN: wow, this is scary. Can't say I've ever done this before. But you know I'm new here, so please don't demolish me, I don't mind criticism ( I think, I wouldn't know). Anyway, I'm aware I sound like a child, don't worry I'm not, I'll be 18 in a couple of days (WHOO RESPONSIBILTIES). Sorry for rambling, so, on with the show! :3

chapter 1

"Look here mister, you live in konoha! The village where all of the three legendary sannin live, all of the rookie 9 live and where the hokage is a closet pervert, and you're trying to tell me that you can't find anything to write a story for?!" The editor of konaha daily screamed. "Ano... but we've already written fifty pieces about naruto-san. And the uchiha isn't rally around all that much.." tomoe, the journalist said sheepishly. The editor looked at him like he was the stupidest man alive. A nerve popping on his forehead. " honestly who taught you how to count?! There are three sannin, THREE!" The editor screamed, spit flying everywhere. "Write a piece on haruno sakura." Tomoe looked at his boss with a dumbfounded look on his face. " Hai..." he said as he left the room, closing the door gently behind him. He then began to gather his equipment and took towards the haruno girl's apartment.

…

Sakura groaned as her alarm began to go off. She pushed herself off her mattress and stared out her windows groggily. _The sun isn't even out yet.._ she thought as she pushed her covers off her pale body. Exposing herself to the early morning chill her skin tingling in response. _Honestly can't ino make those food pills on her own, hers are almost as good as mine._ Sakura made her way to her bathroom attempting to wash her sleepiness away with a scalding shower.

"Ugh.." Sakura groaned as the light from her bathroom hit her face. She quickly rid herself of her shorts and camisole as she stepped into the shower. The hot water ricocheting off her bringing her back to her senses. Sakura didn't have much to do today besides helping ino with her food pills. _Maybe I'll write something to sasuke-kun today..._ she contemplated as she scrubbed her hair with her vanilla shampoo. _No. Not today. I sent him a letter a few days ago and he still hasn't replied.. I don't want to crowd him._ Sakura finally decided as she stepped out of the shower onto her bath mat. She threw her hair up in a towel and wrapped a towel around herself before making her way to the kitchen. With nothing but a hot cup of coffee in mind. All of a sudden she heard a rapt knock at her door. Followed by another equally soft knock. _It's definitely not naruto._ Sakura thought chuckling to herself as she. Opened her front door.

"Sakura" he said in his deep baritone voice. Sakura looked up at him, her mouth slightly ajar, "sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. A look of amusement washed over his face as he watched her gape up at him. Before any furthur embarrassment could ensue Sakura got herself together and asks " I'm sorry! Where are my manners, please come in." She said opening the door enough for him. Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he slipped his sandals off. " please come sit. You must tired. And cold! It's so cold out there, come we must get you warmed up." Sakura fretted around as she helped him out of his coat. Sasuke begrudgingly let her hang up is coat and sat down on the couch. "Sakura." He said his voice sounding almost amused. " hai Sasuke-kun? " Sakura asked turning around to face him. " Is that how you open the door for all men?" Sakura scrunched up her nose, trying to figure out what he had meant. Sasuke got up off the couch and walked up towards her. It was reminiscent of a predator stalking towards his prey. Sakura grew flustered as sasuke got closer. _Did I do something wrong? Oh no he just got back and I've managed to get him angry_. Sasuke stopped inches away from her " I don't enjoy the idea of other men looking at my woman dressed in that state, sakura." He said as he rested his hand on the small of her back. Sakura breathed a sigh if relief. " sorry sasuke- kun, I thought it would be naruto or ino.. I don't usually open door wrapped in a towel." She said brushing the side of her face up against his chest. Sasuke smirked " I'd hope not" he said placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. Sakura beamed up at him. Her smile shining with the light of a thousand starts. Sasuke was enamoured with this woman. She was his light. His home. All he really had going for him. But he'd never tell sakura that.

" ne, sasuke-kun wait for me ok. I'll go get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast." Sakura said breaking away from his embrace and making her way to her bedroom. " take your time, I'll get breakfast started" sasuke said as he walked into her kitchenette. Sakura was not as much of a clean freak as he was, but she was organised and he could appreciate that.

Before long Sakura emerged from her bedroom. Clad in her usual casual outfit. A large green sweater, cream pants and small pink heals, reminiscent of her hair and namesake. " sasuke-kun! You already made everything!" She said eyeing the food he laid out on the table. " you just got back! You must be tired you shouldn't have done all this" she said making her way to him. " nonsense Sakura, I wanted to do something for you, and I did." He said matter of factly. " now come eat." Sasuke left no room for argument. Sakura sat herself down on one of the bar stools by her kitchen island, pouting. Sasuke chuckled as he took a seat next to her and began to pick at his tomato omelette. " so how was your mission?" Sakura enquired as she did the same. " I hope kakshi sensei didn't put you through too much trouble this time." " it wasn't much." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him clearly waiting for him to elaborate. Sasuke wasn't a man of many words. But this was the least he could do. " the raikage was having a few issues with a gang of rouge nin. So since I was already in the land of lightning at the time I took on the mission." Sasuke said . Sakura made a hm sound and said "you didn't get hurt did you? Let me see.". Her being ever the medic she began to tug at the hem of his black sweatshirt. " Sakura at least wait for me to finish eating before you take my clothes off." Sasuke smirked completely aware of the innuendo behind his words. Sakura blushed as she let go of his shirt. " you're such a.." She stammered off as she turned back to her food. Sasuke breathed out a small laugh and patted her on the head " I'm not hurt sakura.".

…

Tomoe watched as the lights in Sakura's bedroom flickered on. "Looks like she's woken up." Tomoe said to his assistant ryou. " now all we have to do is wait for her to do something. Said ryou wiggling, trying to get comfortable in the bushes they set up camp in outside her house. Ryou grumbled in annoyance and said " honestly what does boss expect for us to write about a doctor". " well in his words, she's a sannin, so doctor or not she should do something interesting. Besides she's the head of the hospital. If by the end of it we don't get anything we can write up on some dirty hospital gossip and call it a day." Tomoe said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. They quickly concealed their chakra and slowed their breathing. A tall man with a muscular build stopped outside Sakura's first floor apartment. He was dressed in a tan poncho and had a bandana wrapped around his dark black hair. However he was incredibly attractive. He had aristocratic features and pale skin, his bangs obscured his eyes yet he looked oddly familiar. Not the sort of guy you see often around Konoha that's for sure. And this mysterious stranger was affiliated with Sakura. Tomoe was on the cusp of an amazing story. He was practically buzzing with excitement as he told ryou to begin taking pictures. The man knocked at her door a couple of times and before long Sakura opened her door, dressed in nothing but a thick white towel, her skin still flush from the shower. Tomoe watched as the man and Sakura had a rushed conversation and she let him into her apartment without a second thought. _Does konoha's cherry blossom have a man in her life? Yes. Definitely why else would she let him in dressed like that this early in the morning._ Tomoe debated in his head. " you got that right?" He asked ryou receiving an enthusiastic nod in reply.

…

Sakura needed to call ino. She knew it was wrong to ditch her friend like that just because her boyfriend was back.. but she didn't feel right leaving him after he'd been gone for so long. _Besides ino knows how to make food pills that are as good as mine!_ Sakura decided in her head as she made her way to the telephone by her couch. Sasuke had taken up residence on most of her couch. He was already taller and better built than most men, but he also had a couple of scrolls spread out as well. Seeing no better option, Sakura sat down on his lap. Sasuke gave her a quizzical look for her newfound bravery, him being the one to initiate most things in their relationship. Sakura blushed at explained " I need to make a phone call.." her voice small. Where he would've once been annoyed at the contact, he now revelled in it. He would never complain about the feeling of sakura's skin against his own. He gave her a small nod and turned back to his scrolls. Sakura dialled ino's number and listened to the ringing before ino finally picked up. " oi forehead! Where the hell are you! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Ino screamed into Sakura's ear. " I'm sorry. I know I know." Sakura began " but you see sasuke-kun just got back-" " oh uchiha's back! Good for you forehead! Never mind then I'll get Hinata to help!" Ino said jovially. " really? You don't mind? I'm sorry again ino." Sakura said. "Oh shut up! It isn't anything Sakura! No go be with your man! God knows he's never around" Sakura chuckled, thanked ino again and put the receiver down.

"Are we using me as an excuse to get out of plans now too, sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said as he put an arm around Sakura's waist, pushing her closer against his chest. Sakura felt her face flush. " not really, I was planning on going, but now that you're here... I.. ano... I wanted to spend some time with you" Sakura said looking down at her hands. Sasuke smirked as he rest his chin on her head breathing in her familiar vanilla scent. " you're too good for me." He said softly as he brushed his hand down her sides. " you need to stop saying that!" Sakura said regaining her spark as she turned around to face him. " hn." Of course Sasuke would reply with his nonchalant one syllable sound. Sakura felt him take his hand off her side as he brushed her chin with the pads of his calloused fingers. His eyes bore into hers with a familiar intensity. She knew what he was going to do next. After all this time she wanted it. No needed it, like a withered flower needed water. She was parched. She lifted herself off his lap and angled herself closer to his face. Their height difference did tend to make things like this a touch more complicated. Before she knew it she was satiated. Sasuke crashed his lips against hers. His lips soft against hers. He kissed her with the hunger of a starved animal. She gave back just the same. She felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted him what he wanted, never been one to refuse him. Thus began their dance for dominance. His tongue with hers. He gripped her waist so hard she was sure he'd leave marks. Her fingers running through his soft dark locks. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck. His lips on where her neck joined her shoulder. Sakura sighed and writhed in his embrace. Soft moans leaving her mouth when he bit her gently. "Mou..." she breathed. "Sasuke-kun" Sakura began, finding it hard to talk with his ministrations. Sasuke pushed his hand under her sweatshirt his hands against her back. " wait no sasuke- kun!" Sakura said. Immediately sasuke's lips left her skin and he looked up at her concern in his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to meet Kakashi sensei in a bit." She elaborated. " if we... if we do this now You'll be late." She said her face flush. Sasuke's features softened. Gave Sakura a small kiss and said " in that case I'll go take a shower. And I'll go report in." Sakura nodded as she got off him. " look,now I have this to take care of,and I now have to attend to it by myself." Sasuke said his tone almost amused. Sakura gave him a once over and blushed from her toes to the tips of her ears. Sasuke chuckled and made his way to her bathroom making a point to take his shirt off in the hallway, where she could see. " sorry sasuke-kun!" Sakura called from inside the living room smiling from ear to ear.

She made her way to her shelves, to put sasuke's scrolls away. She passed by in front of a window and caught a flash of movement. Sakura studied the road outside, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she shrugged it off and continued to put sasuke's scrolls away.

…

Tomoe and ryou waited in the bushes for anything to happen. They began to think the mystery man would never come back out. Neither him nor Sakura even passed in front of a window. Tomoe began to doubt if this story was as good as he thought it was going be, when he saw her. There she was haruno Sakura, as beautiful as she always was, pale pink hair glistening in the morning sun, her innocent green eyes shining. However there was something about her this time. Her hair was ruffled, her face flush and lips red and swollen. Not to mention her sweatshirt had fallen off one of her shoulders exposing her neck and shoulder. To seal the deal her exposed neck and shoulder had been covered in a smattering of small dark red marks. Those are love bites if I've ever seen them! Tomoe quickly reached for his camera and began to take pictures. However he must've not been as subtle as he had thought as Sakura was studying the bushes he was hiding in. _Well shit.. I need to remember she's no regular ninja_. Tomoe and ryou stayed as still as possible until they saw her shrug and move away from the window. Tomoe smirked as his faith in this story was renewed. "She's definitely got something going on with that guy" tomoe said to ryou. " right! Definitely!" Ryou agreed enthusiastically. "But, you know this might be crazy... but didn't that guy look a little bit like Uchiha sasuke?" Ryou said. "Uchiha sasuke! That guy?! Please! Yeah right! Uchiha sasuke left the village wearing a black cloak. Did that drab ass poncho look black to you?" Tomoe said mockingly. "No, I suppose not.." said ryou. As he laid back down against the roots of the bush. _Tch, Uchiha Sasuke he says! Yeah right._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

AN: yo I'm so sorry about all the typo's in the last chapter, I'm not going to make excuses, I was being a lazy bitch and I didn't feel like going through it again, but I did and suffice to say I found a whole lot of shit to fix *facepalm*. Anyway, thanks for the favourites and the follows! I never expected this kind of attention, you guys are fucking legends!

…

Sakura felt restless after Sasuke left to report in. She wanted to do something nice for him since he'd come back to Konoha after so long. She knew going out to eat would be out of the picture, since most everybody knew either her face, his face, or both their faces and would want to strike up a conversation. Which doesn't sound like something Sasuke would be partial to. So she decided to do something inside. The only thing she could think of that didn't involve her being too drained to go into work the next day was dinner. So Sakura abruptly made her way to her collection of cookbooks, that was significantly smaller than her collection of medical ninjutsu books, but was a collection all the same. She chose to make Penne alla Vodka and a Caprese salad for the night, since both dishes were pretty generous with the tomatoes. After reading through the ingredients, Sakura slipped out of her slippers into her heals, covered most of her neck and shoulders in concealer, grabbed her shopping tote and set out to the market.

…

Tomoe and Ryou watched silently from the bushes as the mysterious stranger left the Haruno girl's apartment. _What kind of guy goes into a young woman's house at 5:00 in the morning and leaves at noon? T_ omoe is baffled by this guy. Sure, he'd reported on tons of people all over konoha, hell he'd even caught Konoha's hero getting it on with his new wife in the woods outside of konoha. Sure he'd gotten one hell of a beating right after he took the picture, but the pay check was FAT! While Tomoe was reminiscing back to the good times when shit actually happened in the village, he heard a click from the door of Sakura's apartment. He quickly concealed his chakra, and so did Ryou. Not long after Sakura emerged holding a tote of some kind. _Looks like our flower's heading out._ Tomoe cocked his head to the side and mouthed at Ryou to follow her. After Sakura was halfway down the block, Tomoe and Ryou emerged from the bushes and followed after her, making sure to keep distance between them, as to not creep her out or anything.

…

The smell of fresh produce and wildflowers hit Sakura way before the market came into view. She loved coming into the village. People were always so nice and everybody usually had a good story to tell. Sure, some days she couldn't care less about what's going on in other people's lives, but that day wasn't one of those days. The man shed pined for, for most of her life is her's and he's back where she doesn't constantly have to worry about the state of his well being. Hell, he maybe one of the two strongest ninjas of their time but she worries nonetheless.

Sakura makes her way along the stalls, stopping and conversing with the street vendors as she goes. She eyes some especially tantalising looking fruits and makes her way up to the stall. "Excuse me, how much for ten of these tomatoes here?"

Sakura asks the woman behind the counter. She's a woman that Sakura sees quite often, being that she has four small sons, and with ninjas in the making injuries are bound to happen. "Oh Sakura-san! You have a good eye! Those ones are a new kind we just got, apparently they're supposed to be two times juicier than regular tomatoes." The woman says, her ringlets around her face bobbing as she rambles. Sakura's eyes light up _Sasuke-kun is going to love these then!_ "make it 15!" Sakura says excitedly. The woman chuckles and bags fifteen tomatoes, and then throws in a couple more. Sakura begins to object, but the woman simply shakes her head and pushes them into her hands. Reluctantly Sakura takes the tomatoes and thanks the woman several times over, before heading down the street in search for oregano and basil.

Sakura looks around the market _seems like the guy who usually sells herbs isn't around_. Sakura pulls a face and turns around crashing right into what feels like a rock. She begins to profusely appologize before she opens her eyes and sees a big orange hoodie. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings Sakura chan." Her boisterous whiskered friend says. " I'm sorry Naruto, I was zoning out a little." Sakura says to the blonde. " Oh thinking of all the nasty shit you're going to do to sasuke when he gets back?" Sakura punches him in the arm. Naruto chuckles and eyes her bag "From the looks of it Teme's already back, he didn't even come see me, that jerk!" Naruto exclaims " and after all I've don't to get that sucker back to the village too" Sakura rolls her eyes and smiles " he's reporting in with Kakashi sensei right now, I'm sure he'd have gone to see you right after." Sakura pats him on the arm. " so what're you two having tonight?" Naruto says falling in step with Sakura, who began walking back to her apartment. "can I come?" "no Naruto you can't come, Sasuke-kun just got back. I'll send him your way tomorrow." Sakura says with an air of finality about her that Naruto can't argue with. " Stingy..." he says before he sees kiba and shino step out of a Takoyaki place. " I'll see you around Sakura-chan! Tell teme to come visit me, it gets lonely without him." He says as he begins to jog towards Shino and Kiba. "Oi! Did ya guys here teme's back in town! Let's hang out! I'm lonely!" Naruto called out at Shino and Kiba. " Naruto you've got a wife!" Sakura calls out after him. Chuckling to herself.

…

To say that reporting on Sakura Haruno's trip to the market had been boring would be the understatement of the year. Tomoe and Ryou just watched her go from one stall to the next, occasionally striking up a conversation with the farmers. All in all she had been doing nothing out of the ordinary. _Where's that poncho guy, honestly.._.Tomoe considered himself to be a patient guy, you had to be to make it in his field. But he was getting bored out of his mind. The way Ryou looked around people watching, led Tomoe to believe his assistant was having similar feelings.

They continued to watch Sakura fretting around, honestly if you didn't know she was a war hero, you'd never be able to tell by the way she behaves. _Do something!_ Tomoe repeated in his head like a mantra. Just then, Sakura just happened to bump straight into, none other than the villages resident hero, and everybody's favorite ninja. Tomoe and Ryou moved themselves over to a closer stall, as to listen in on their conversation. They had missed out on a small part of the conversation, but heard Naruto complain about a person he referred to as 'teme' supposedly not coming to see him. They watched how Sakura defended him and went on the provide excuses in his behalf. Via deductive reasoning and putting two and two together, Tomoe decided two things. Number one, the guy they were talking about was the poncho guy, and number two, Naruto knew him well enough to bestow such a nickname upon him, especially considering how nice a guy he was. After watching Naruto jog towards Kiba and Shino, Tomoe also reasoned that poncho guy was close with the rest of the rookie nine.

 _This guy seems like quite the guy. We need to figure out who this guy is asap. I can't believe I've just been sitting on a guy like this all this time._ Tomoe was knocked out of his thoughts by Ryou, who by the looks of it had come to the same conclusions he had, judging by the look on his face. He then said, " Yo boss, I know you don't think it's the Uchiha, but it makes sense for it to be him right?" Tomoe pulled a face and knocked the idea around in his head. _Sure, it was no secret that Sakura Haruno was in love with the Uchiha, she had been ever since they were children. Sakura having grown up to be quite the stunner, it made sense for Sasuke to want to date her also. If the poncho guy was the Uchiha boy, it would make sense for the rookie nine and Naruto to be friends with him as well.._ "You might just be right you little shit, but we can't jump to conclusions." Tomoe started. "We'll watch the apartment tonight, to see if we can catch his face and we can make our minds up in the morning." Tomoe decided.

…

Sakura had started to get sick of checking the time. She had cooked everything up and set the table twenty minutes ago. It was seven thirty in the evening and Sakura couldn't quite wrap her mind as to why sasuke was taking so much time. _Even if his meeting with Kakashi sensei was super long and he met with Naruto later, he should've been her hours ago._ Sakura didn't want to be one of those controlling girlfriends and she realized he needed his space, so she tried not to get too worked up. Then in occurred to her she needed something to distract herself while she waited. She placed covers and lids on all the food with a small sigh. She shouldn't be disappointed, she always found herself waiting around for sasuke anyway. _No! He's here now, and he loves you as much as you love him, you can't just doubt him cuz he's a little late._ Sakura chastised herself and shook herself off.

Sakura made her way to her shelves and grabbed a couple of medical and botany books and placed them on her coffee table. She tied her hair up and settled herself on her couch with the couch throw over her body. Soon Sakura stopped constantly checking the time and lost herself in her books. Sakura started to feel drowsy, she refused to sleep though. Her lids felt weighed down and her couch suddenly felt much comfier than normal. _A small nap wouldn't hurt anybody_. Sakura let out another small sigh and let herself fall into the sleep her body begged for.

…

"Sakura.." Sakura grumbled and turned away from the sound. "Oi Sakura, you can't sleep there, you'll get a cold." Sakura's nose scrunched up and she grumbled. She herd a light chuckled and felt an arm wrap around her. She leaned into the familiar heat and touch. She rubbed herself against a warm clothed pectoral. She smelt a familiar deep musky scent and pressed herself against the body even more. "Saku-" she heard sasuke start. _Sasuke... SASUKE! Her sasuke!_ Sakura jumped up off the couch, the throw falling to the floor, her body devoid of all sleepiness. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gaped at the man sitting on her couch, his face showing more emotion than it probably had in weeks. He looked bit confused and concerned at the same time, even witch such an odd look on his face, Sasuke looked breathtakingly attractive. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke said his hand reaching out for her waist eyebrows scrunched up together. "Oh it's nothing.." Sakura started " I just kind of forgot that you were back for a second.." she said with a small embarrassed chuckle her face flushed and eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura's eyes immediately met his. She didn't think he'd ever apologised to anyone before in his life. "It's not a problem Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled down at him. She leaned down to his face and took his flushed face in her hands and placed a peck on his soft cold lips.

"Is it cold outside?" Sakura chuckled as she got back up. "A little.." Sasuke mumbled, clearly a little shocked or embarrassed by Sakura's sudden show of affection, still not quite used to someone loving him the way Sakura does. Sakura gave him a warm smile and said, "come, I cooked for us..it might be a little cold now though.". Sasuke got up off the couch and followed Sakura into the kitchenette. He sat down on a stool and took the lids off the bowls and plates. Sakura sat across from him and watched his face, he seemed to be content, maybe even happy. But it was hard to tell with Sasuke with him being, well him. "Naruto wanted to show me around." Sasuke said under his breath, barely loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Huh?"Sakura asked, confused as to why Sasuke felt the need to bring that up. "That's why I was so late" Sasuke mumbled his eyes on his plate. "I know you didnt expect me to be as late as I was..". "Oh no Sasuke-kun it's alright. I don't mind." Sakura said placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Come let's eat." Sakura beamed with a small pat. "My cooking has gotten way better, I can assure you!" Sakura beamed. She could've sworn she saw Sasuke smirk before he began eating.

…

Tomoe and Ryou had found themselves exactly where they were this morning. Stuck in the bushes outside of Sakura Haruno's house, waiting for something exciting to happen while having a stick prodding his ass cheek and a pebble stuck in his shoe. _At least she's got nice thick bushes, otherwise we'd be stuck up a fucking tree or something_. Tomoe thought to himself trying to uplift his mood. Just then the man clad in the stupid looking poncho appeared. Just the man Tomoe wanted to see. "Ok get a few good ones of his face " Tomoe half whispered half mouthed to his assistant. The man had a blank emotionless face. Nonetheless, he looked intimidating, dangerous even. Uchiha or not, with a face like that, that man must definitely attract quite a few women. He walked up the small steps up to the Haruno girl's door, whipped out a key and walked right in. _Tch, yeah they're definitely dating._

Once the poncho guy was out of sight Tomoe turned around to Ryou immediately. " lemme see those pictures! Show me his face." Tomoe said breathlessly. " geez, calm down,they aren't going anywhere." Ryou laughed and handed his camera over. Tomoe clicked through the pictures, zooming into each one. He spent a good ten minutes analysing the pictures. "Yo.. you were right you little shit.. that's the Uchiha boy." He breathed. His eyes shining. _I have a story on my hands now!_ "So now we can go back to the office and write up a piece yeah?" Ryou asked. "NOPE!" Tomoe snapped. "Now, we've hit the jackpot. We wait and watch until they do something exciting or at least until we get some rock solid evidence." Tomoe reasoned. _Boss is definitely going to give me that editor's position after this._ Tomoe smirked to himself and said. "Oi! You little shit! They'd probably be heading up to bed by now, we should probably climb up that tree and hide ourselves right before they get up there." Tomoe told Ryou and he brushed the leaves and dirt off his clothes.

…

After dinner, Sakura and Sasuke cleared up and washed up. Sakura shouldn't feel nervous to share a bed with Sasuke. But they'd only slept in the same bed a handful of times and the novelty hadn't quite washed off yet. Along with that, the slight awkwardness also remained. Sasuke wasn't the most easygoing guy. But Sakura has always prided herself in being able to read Sasuke better than most. _This is going to be great. We've done this before, yeah! We'll be fine. It'll be warm and nice and cozy._ Sakura also prided herself in being able to convince herself of most things if she set her mind to it.

Sasuke opened the door to her room and plopped down onto her bed. Watching her with what could only be described as, come hither eyes. Sakura gave him a small smile and sat down on the bed next to him. Her bare leg brushing up against his sweatpants clad leg. Sasuke wasn't one to wear a shirt to sleep, but he did like to cover his legs. Initially Sakura found it a little weird, but Sasuke wasn't one most people would regard as normal anyway. _Maybe he runs warm._ Sakura thought to herself. Sakura watched as Sasuke reclined onto one of her pillows. His lone arm left stretched over to her side of the bed. Almost as an invitation for Sakura to cuddle up next to him. Sasuke was a man of few words, but he always got what he wanted. Sakura placed a hand on his toned, sleek chest and laid her head down on his bicep. Sasuke look down at her and gave her a small peck. Sakura made sure to pay him back in full, with interest. She leaned into the kiss, her hands moving from his chest to into his hair and on his cheek. Sasuke's lone hand running through her soft cotton candy hair, pulling it free out of her ponytail. Sakura felt his tongue pressing against her lips, as to ask for permission. Sakura and Sasuke's innocent kiss became less and less innocent as time went by. Sweat slicked bodies rubbing up against one another, hands disappearing under clothes. After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke's control began to slip. He pulled away, "straddle me.." he said, his voice coarse, breathless, sexy. Sakura was confused to say the least, but she had never been one to deny Sasuke.

She got up off the bed and sat down on top of him. The state of his manhood was clear to her now. Sakura leaned back down into a kiss. Sasuke's hand found itself under her shirt, his thumb tracing the underside of her breast. As their making out grew in intensity, she could feel sasuke bucking up against her. Sakura smirked into their kiss, and pulled away. Choosing instead to suck on a spot on his neck. Sasuke's breath grew ragged and Sakura ground down onto him. Sasuke hissed. "S-Sakura..." Sasuke moaned. "Shh don't talk." Sakura whispered into his ear, making a point to lick the shell of his ear in time with the movement of her hips on top of him. At this point Sasuke's eyes were practically closed in pleasure, he looked at her through hazy eyes and a fan of his thick ebony lashes. Sasuke's face was flushed and sweaty. Sakura decided this was when he looked best. The fact that she'd be the only one to see him like this gave her a new sense of vigour and Sakura increased the pace of her movements. Sasuke was breathless, his muscles tensing up and bunching together. With a grunt Sasuke came undone under her. Sakura gave him an accomplished smirk and was about to get off him, when Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and brought her down onto him. "Quite the little vixen, now aren't you Sakura. Since when have you been such a pervert." Sasuke breathed in her ear. Sending chills down Sakura's body. "Since you made me one." Sakura said, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. Sasuke chuckled. Sending vibrations through her body. "Hn." He said "we can lie like this later Sakura, let me get cleaned up. I need to change my pants now." Sasuke said nudging Sakura's side. With a small laugh Sakura rolled off him and watched him as he walked to the bathroom. _My man's got a hot body if I've ever seen one._ Sakura thought to herself before curling into herself and closing her eyes, allowing sleep to take her. It didn't bother until she felt Sasuke's arm wrapped around her again. Her breathing syncing with his slow long breaths.

…

An: and we are DONE. Well, for now at least. I'm sorry it took me this long to update. Honestly I have no excuses. None, zilch, nada. I mean I just finished my A'levels I'm as free as free can get. But hey to make up for my sucky updating abilities, at least this chapter was long hey? :3

I'm sorry I'll try to be better at uploading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: note to self, don't agree to go work for your dad. Like ever! Honestly I helped around in the university for like 6 days and couldn't get a second to myself at all! Nonetheless, here's another chapter. I'm away traveling for the weekend so maybe these palm trees can get me to write better. I'm sorry about the typos in the last chapter as well you guys. Honestly I suck so hard.

…

Sakura couldn't breath. She felt heavy, weighed down. She squirmed in place, trying to rid herself of the weight on her chest. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to rub the sleep out of them. She heard a grumble, it vibrated through her own chest, as if she made the noise, and felt something warm wrap around her waist. Sakura opened her eyes, initially blinded by the warm light of the early morning streaming into her room, in rays of what looked like golden silk. She blinked and looked down at what was weighting her down. Sasuke. It was Sasuke. Somehow through the night he had managed to rest his face on her breasts, in search of warmth no doubt. Sakura smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his soft charcoal hair. She wondered whether her children would have hair like his, soft, fine reminiscent of dark spun silk. _What am I even thinking about!_ Sakura chastised herself as she felt blood rush to her face. She had known for a long time that Sasuke I intended to rebuild his clan. However he had never said he wanted to do it with her.

Sakura let out a small sigh and threw her head back on the pillow. Her hands continuing their trek through Sasuke's hair, rubbing her fingertips gently on his scalp. "What are you sighing at, Sakura?" Sasuke grumbled from under her chin. His voice rough and dry. _He sounds sexy._ Sakura thought to herself and began. "Oh it's nothing." She pat Sasuke on the head. "So did you have a good sleep? Or do you miss the trees and the dirt?" She said with a giggle. "Hn" Sasuke snuggled closer to her and sighed. His arm wrapping around her tighter. Mumbling somethings Sakura couldn't quite make out, face scrunched up. _He's adorable._ "You act like such a child in the mornings." Sakura laughed. Sasuke glared at her "I do not." "Right. Of course you don't." Sakura said, satisfying Sasuke's need to feel dominant. A warm smile spread across Sakura's face as she feathered her fingers across Sasuke's cheek. She loved him more than she dared ever say.

Sasuke gave her a look and laid his head back down. "When do you have to go into work?" Sasuke asked, his voice still rough from sleep. Sakura looked at the clock hanging on her wall, "In about an hour." Sakura answered. "What'll you do when I'm gone?" "I don't know. I haven't planned anything." Sasuke mumbled. His eyes still closed, even though he was fully awake by this point. "Maybe you can find Naruto and the both of you can do something fun. I don't think he has any missions for quite a while." Sakura suggested as she tapped him on his side lightly, so he'd sit up and she could climb out of bed. _I don't want to, but I have to start getting ready now if I want to get to the hospital on time._ Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her body. Watching her leave, she felt his gaze trail up and down her. His powerful eyes burning a trail down her body. Sakura grew embarrassed. " Oi! Stop being a pervert and go sharpen your stupid sword or something." Sakura said over her shoulder with a giggle.

She was about to open the door to her bathroom when she felt a gust of wind and felt sasuke whisper by her ear, "Whats wrong with admiring what is mine, hm?" Sasuke chuckled, kissed her temple and made his way down the hallway. Leaving a very embarrassed flushed Sakura gawking by the bathroom door.

…

"You done, little shit?" Tomoe asked his assistant. "Yes sir." He heard In reply. "Good. Now let's get this to the printing press and by sunrise tomorrow morning, we'd have sold at least a couple thousand copies.

Sure enough, by first light the following day, Tomoe had become a significantly richer man.

…

Sasuke and Sakura ate their breakfasts in relative silence. It was not uncomfortable though, it was warm. Comforting. It felt as if they knew each other well enough, and were confident enough in their relationship that they did not feel the need to fill each second of each minute with pointless chatter.

"Sakura, you best hurry up if you want to get to the hospital by nine o'clock." Sasuke said softly his lone hand resting on her lower back, rubbing slow circles on her pale exposed skin. Sakura hmed and stood up placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, before turning around and making her way to their shared bedroom. Sasuke busied himself with clearing up the breakfast Sakura had whipped up. Once the kitchen was immaculate, he also headed into the bedroom, intending to get dressed so he could walk his girlfriend to the hospital.

Sakura dressed in a Chinese style dark pink dress with her doctors coat over the top. She turned to Sasuke as she pulled her white heels on by the front door. "Will you be ready anytime soon Sasuke-kun?" She asked jokingly. Sasuke glanced at her from the couch packing his ninja tools into his satchel, and said "If I'm going to be around Naruto, this is essential." He said monotonously. Sakura cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner, and asked "How come?". Sasuke sighed. "He attracts trouble, does he not." Sakura laughed, "Right. Sorry I forgot." She said between giggles. Sasuke finally got up from his spot on the couch, bandaging his pouch of ninja tools to his thigh, giving Sakura a chance to fully appreciate how attractive her boyfriend really was. He dressed plainly, wearing a black sweatshirt over dark grey slacks and black ninja sandals. On Sasuke's body the outfit looked expensive, classy even. His hair was still down, and long and messy, but oddly enough he pulled it off, made it look styled. Sakura smiled at him and said, "C'mon Sasuke-kun, we gotta get going." Sasuke hned and opened the front door.

Sasuke and Sakura turned towards the main road though konoha and immediately felt uncomfortable. Sure, they were both used to stares. Both of them being considered celebrities and having well known faces. That and Sasuke had a purple eye too, so that attracted attention on its own. However these stares were way more intense than usual. Sakura felt small, vulnerable almost. Everybody on the road, both faces she recognised and those she didn't had their eyes locked on her and Sasuke. She watched as people slowly peeled their eyes away and began whispering to each other. She felt Sasuke stiffen next to her. He took her hand in his and started walking faster, almost jogging. "Sasuke-" Sakura began. " I didn't think my presence here would be such a bother after all these years. Clearly I was mistaken." Sasuke said keeping his eyes schooled forward, trying to ignore the stares of the people they passed by. "No Sasuke-kun! I'm sure that's not why their staring at us! Everybody has forgiven you! Nobody cares about any of that stuff anymore. You've repented! You've done everything you possibly could've done." Sakura said in a chastising manner. "Hn." Sasuke ended the conversation. Sakura wasn't sure if he believed her or not. But he clearly had no intention of talking about it anymore.

Sasuke slowed their pace once the hospital was in sight. His hand still clasped around her's. She felt his breathing slow next to her since there were significantly less people on this road than before. Nonetheless people still felt the need to stare at both of them. Men snickering to themselves and running their eyes up and down Sakura perversely. She didn't mind when Sasuke did it, enjoyed it even. But now she felt the need to punch their faces in, but Sakura decided not to, choosing the high road. She squeezed Sasuke's hand a little tighter, earning a reassuring squeeze back.

They stopped under a tree near the entrance of the hospital. "Sasuke-kun , you need to stop putting yourself down like that. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for everybody's behavior ." Sakura said softly, fisting her hands in Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke bent down, hand on Sakura's nape and pressed their foreheads together, feeling no need to stop himself, since they were away from prying eyes. He grunted and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll figure this out soon ok.." he said gently. His hand moving up to her cheek, his thumb slowly rubbing circles against her. "Yeah. I'd like to stay like this forever, but I've got to get going before shishou comes for my head." Sakura giggles pressing her palms flat against Sasuke's chest, before turning on her heel and making her way toward steps of the hospital.

…

As Sasuke stepped out from under the shade of the tree, he heard hushed voices from a little ways away. He stopped in his tracks and settled against the tree casually, intending to listen in. "Yo! Did you see Sakura-san climb up the stairs just now? I'd give up anything just to grab that ass once." Sasuke's eyes bulged out his head. "Don't even get me started!" He heard another voice say. "A pretty face and that bagin body! I'd pay money to see the tits she hides under those clothes." "Right! What I wouldn't give for her to grind down on me." Sasuke's hands balled into fists. He was beginning to lose his cool, before he could go out confront the perverts he heard the other man say, "Too bad she's too busy feeling up that damned Uchiha. That little bitch probably has a tiny dick too. Pretty boys never have anything special." Now Sasuke felt both angry and offended, he was plenty above average, he was an Uchiha, thank you very much. "Why'd she even get with him in the first place?" Sasuke bristled to a stop. Why did Sakura get with him... "All he has a a pretty face and a good body. Besides that what redeeming quality does he even have. He's a traitor for fucks sake." He heard the other man say. He was a traitor. He had nothing to offer Sakura, hell he couldn't even stay by her side most of the time. "She'd be better off with one of us than that criminal with a shit personality." He heard a man say as they walked off towards the hospital, oblivious to the fact that Sasuke heard everything they said. He wanted to tell them to stop. He wanted to beat their faces in, stick a chidori through their hearts. Punch them till they fall and kick them once their down. But he didn't. He remained in his spot. Frozen. Eyes trained on the ground beneath him.. maybe Sakura really was better off than with a criminal like him. He began to think. That's when it hit him.

How did these men even know that Sakura was with a criminal like him in the first place! This was the first time they have ever held hands in public. They have never behaved intimately, or in any way that would lead people to believe they were involved with each other, outside of Sakura's apartment. He knew Sakura never told anyone outside of their friend group of their relationship. And he trusted his friends enough to know they wouldn't rat them out. Sure Naruto May be a a little loose lipped and a little air headed, but he'd never tell. At least on purpose... Sasuke suddenly felt the need to ask that usuratonkachi a couple of questions. Schooling his features into a scowl Sasuke leapt up to the roofs, intending to avoid further awkward stares.

…

The feeling of eyes on her body never eased up as Sakura entered the hospital. She'd learnt to control, her temper better as aged, but she began to feel her blood boil. Why were these people staring her her and Sasuke so much! What has she done! Maybe she has something on her face. Sakura hastened her pace to her office and cracked open her small mirror in her desk. She had been inspecting her face when her assistant timidly walked into her office. "Good morning senpai. Shall I start sending the patients in.?" She asked. "Yes. Send them in." Sakura deadpanned. Her assistant stared at her, probably due to to her foul mood, but she finally nodded her head and left with a "Yes. Sakura-san." Sakura was in no mood for small talk, her good mood from the morning after waking up with Sasuke dissipated after that horrendous walk.

The rest of the morning went by without much fuss. Sakura got through half of her patients and decided to take a break for lunch. She put away her glasses in the drawer in her desk and stood up, her chair screeching against the floorboards. Sakura made her way to the door, heals clacking as she went along. She grabbed the doorknob ,but stopped when she heard whispers outside of her door. She recognized the voices, they were two nurses. "I can't believe Sakura-san even showed up today!" She heard on of them say. "I know right! I would've taken a week off if something like that happened to me! How embarrassing!" She heard the other reply. "I mean they looked hot though right. The both of them make a good couple." The other started, "Would be hotter if it was Sasuke and me though, hey?" The nurse giggled. "You're such a slut you would've posed for the pictures too!" The other nurse said as they broke out in laughter. Sakura waited on the other side of the door until the sounds of the Nurses giggles died down. How did they know Sasuke and her were together... Why should Sakura be embarrassed... What pictures... She was left confused and at a loss for words... Sakura slumped against the door with a sigh, staring at the ceiling, trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing, when she felt a rapt knock at the door. "Sakura." She heard. "Tsunade shishou!"Sakura breathed as she pushed herself off the door to her office as it swung open and slammed on the wall.

AN: ahh I'm sorry it took me so long to update again. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I feel like I'm kinda getting the hang of this. Maybe. I don't know. Anyway! I have a question, would you guys be interested in some kiribaku action? I've been so obsessed with boku no hero academia lately and Kiribaku gives me all the feels! But all the fan fiction I found for kiribaku was on ao3 and I won't lie ao3 intimidates the living crap out of me. Sorry for rambling. T^T anyway, I'll try to get better at updating. Thanks for dealing with my bullshit. :3


End file.
